Shéhérazade et les couples
by HalF AnjL
Summary: Une chanson, deux histoires. La première un peu triste, l'autre un peu niaise. 1ère histoire, Shéhérazade est Severus. 2nde, Shéhérazade est Remus... Tout le temps pov de Mumus chéri
1. Chapter 1

Comment Shéhérazade peut faire ou défaire les couples.

A la belle étoile,

Sirius, constellation du grand chien.  
La nuit bleue nous dévoile

Bleue comme tes yeux dans lesquelles je me noie si souvent.  
la magie, les secrets,

Ce qui nous a permis de nous rencontrer…  
les pays enchantés.  
Poudlard, notre cocon…

Au creux de ta main,

Ma baguette bien serrée contre moi.  
La lumière du destin,

« Lumos »  
Un diamant magique,

Je te vois agenouillé devant Snape, lui présentant une bague de mariage.  
Un génie fantastique !  
Dumbledor vous unissant, dans la vie comme dans la mort.

Oh ! Ma Shérazade,

Pourquoi prononces-tu ce nom ?  
Princesse Shérazade,

C'est moi qui t'ai lu les milles et une nuit !  
C'est pour nous qu'tu danses,

La valse de ce mariage secret commence.  
Et nous sourit la chance !  
Tu ne m'as jamais souri comme tu le fais dans ses bras.

Oui, mon bon génie,

Dumbledor me regarde gravement.  
Magicien irréel,

Je suis invisible à vos yeux joyeux.  
Tu nous sauves la vie,

Je perds la mienne…  
Tes aventures sont belles.

Les miennes tachées de larmes et de sang.

Oh ! Ma Shérazade,

Arrête de l'appeler comme ça !  
Princesse Shérazade,

Il n'a rien d'une princesse !  
C'est pour nous qu'tu danses,

Vous vous êtes enfin stoppés dans votre valse.  
Et nous sourit la chance !  
Vous retournant vers moi, vous souriez idiotement…

Dans ce monde merveilleux

Dans votre bulle… Sans moi.

Se réalisent nos vœux.

Les miens se sont brisés.  
Nous changeons les destins,

Moi qui croyais que les notre étaient tressés ensembles.

De ces histoires sans fin.  
Dans la vie comme dans la mort… Tu t'es promis à un autre.

Oh ! Ma Shérazade,

Je ne suis finalement pas ta Cendrillon.  
Princesse Shérazade,

« Remus ?! »  
C'est pour nous qu'tu danses,

Moi, quand tu m'as nommé, je me suis enfui.  
Et nous sourit la chance !

Et pleure mon cœur…


	2. Chapter 2

Comment Shéhérazade peut faire ou défaire les couples.

A la belle étoile,

Sirius, constellation du grand chien.  
La nuit bleue nous dévoile

Bleue comme tes yeux dans lesquelles je me noie si souvent.  
la magie, les secrets,

Ce qui nous a permis de nous rencontrer…  
les pays enchantés.  
Poudlard, notre cocon…

Au creux de ta main,

Ma baguette bien serrée contre moi.  
La lumière du destin,

« Lumos »  
Un diamant magique,

Je te vois agenouillé devant moi, me présentant une bague de mariage.  
Un génie fantastique !  
« Suprise ! Alors on vous mari ? » Cria Dumbledor suivit de James.

Oh ! Ma Shérazade,

Tu m'appelle, dans le creux de mon oreille.  
Princesse Shérazade,

C'est parce que c'est moi qui t'ai lu les milles et une nuit ?  
C'est pour nous qu'tu danses,

Mon cœur valse sous ce nom…  
Et nous sourit la chance !  
Et nous sourions béatement…

Oui, mon bon génie,

Dumbledor nous unit, versant sa petite larme.  
Magicien irréel,

Jamais je n'aurai cru que je puisse te tenir dans mes bras, toi.  
Tu nous sauves la vie,

Nous avons noué les notre.  
Tes aventures sont belles.

Combien de nuits avec ou sans lune seront-nous ensemble ?

Oh ! Ma Shérazade,

Je suis le seul à t'avoir gardé aussi longtemps.  
Princesse Shérazade,

Je suis donc ta princesse ?  
C'est pour nous qu'tu danses,

Tu m'entraine dans une valse lente.  
Et nous sourit la chance !  
Je vois James et Lily nous sourire, pleurant un peu…

Dans ce monde merveilleux

Notre monde, celui que nous avons créé.

Se réalisent nos vœux.

Les miens se sont réalisés

Nous changeons les destins,

Moi qui croyais que les notre étaient tressés ensembles.

De ces histoires sans fin.  
J'avais raison… Mais jamais je n'osais dire que je te voulais rien que pour moi.

Oh ! Ma Shérazade,

Je ne suis finalement pas ta Cendrillon.  
Princesse Shérazade,

Je suis ta Shéhérazade.  
C'est pour nous qu'tu danses,

Je t'aime mon étoile.  
Et nous sourit la chance !

Nous arriverons à tout. Ensemble.


End file.
